Just For a Moment
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: It was a chance that it happened to begin with. If she hadn't overheard the conversation, she wouldn't have dared to risk it. But with reliable information under her belt she knew she had to find out - had to throw it to the wind and see for herself.


_Warning:_ Incest / Yuri {i.e. Don't like, don't read}  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters or references to Sailor Moon  
_For: _HinoHomura

* * *

She can't believe she's doing this, then again she can't believe what she had heard to begin with. Much less understand why she bothered to ask Sailor Mars about it at all. If she had just walked away, leaving the conversation hanging, she wouldn't be scheming. Rather she wouldn't be storming up to a certain woman's doorstep. Her long pink hair, tied into odango that appear like little rabbit ears atop her head, flows behind her as she slips around a corner.

Chest rising and falling dramatically, she tries to calm her rapidly beating heart while coming to a stop before a plain brown door. The curiosity and rampant desire to know outweighs the fear of liking what could happen. Even still, her body acts without her command. She lifts a hand to knock on the door, the soft sound echoing around her like the beat of a drum.

"Coming!" a sweet voice calls to her.

Chibiusa hesitates, second guessing her very heart as her mind tells her to run – just turn and go. But her heart keeps her rooted to the ground. She swallows hard and clasps her hands in front of her, wringing her hands. The door before her slowly opens and she can't seem to breathe past the lump in her throat.

And it all started because she had overheard the older woman talking with another Senshi about a particular girl – Usagi Tsukino.

"It was right after she got her Eternal power up further," she says as she flicks some of her long black hair over her shoulder. Those dark violet orbs of hers glitter as she reminisces, thinking back to her memories of before Usagi became queen. The one night they had together flashes on the backs of her eyelids as she blinks and she takes a moment longer to bathe in the past feelings.

Slowly she opens her eyes, those dark lashes fluttering against her pale skin – revealing those lust filled pools of deep violet. Sailor Mars crosses her arms beneath her bosom and stares down the young woman before her. "She was beautiful in more ways than I can count." She quirks an eyebrow, "Why is it so important Chibiusa?"

Chibiusa, formally known as Usagi Small Lady Serenity, does her best to suppress the heat that dares to rise to her cheeks. Her lips draw into a taut line as she begins to stride past Sailor Mars with her pink dress fluttering about her long legs. Biting at the inside of her cheek she smothers any hints of care. "No reason, I was just wondering what you were talking about."

Even as the teenager begins to leave Rei's presence, the woman can see straight through her mask. Chibiusa goes further, preparing to turn the corner and continue striding through the palace. Just as she reaches the threshold she can feel Rei's smile piercing her back. The Senshi's last words ring in her ears, deafening her.

"Have fun."

The door slowly swings open and a young woman stands in the doorway. Her wide, blue eyes glance around in search of the person who had been knocking. Lips pursing together, she places her hands on her hips, "Well that's rude."

A voice from inside calls to her, "Who was it?"

Sighing softly, the woman turns around and begins to close the door. Her long golden hair twirls around her as she does, the strands held up into odango on either side of her head. "No one, they ran away." Her lips turn up in a smile as her visitor comes up beside.

Slender arms wrap around her middle while full, luscious red lips brush her cheek. "That just lets us say good-bye properly, Usagi."

The blonde's cheeks flare up, bright crimson coloring her milky skin. "R-Rei, someone could see!"

Rei leans close, her mouth hovering next to Usagi's ear. "That's not what you were saying last night." she purrs, trailing a single finger down Usagi's side.

Squirming from the touch, she tries to get away but only succeeds in turning around with her back against the door frame. A veil of pitch black hair conceals them as Rei leans close, clutching onto Usagi. Rei captures her lips without any hesitation, smothering her with the utmost of love. The moment seems to last forever until finally Usagi pushes her away despite the quivering in her knees.

"Rei, t-that's..."

Another kiss pecks against her lips, destroying any words that might have come. This time as Rei pulls away Usagi has nothing to say. Her beet red face and dazed eyes give the dark haired woman the only response she needs. Rei laughs softly and pats Usagi's cheek, "I'll see you later okay?"

With that she turns away and releases Usagi from her grasp. She begins to walk away, glancing over her shoulder and giving the blonde a furtive wink. Usagi can only give a small wave of her hand, blissfully unaware of anything other than Rei herself. That is until a noise down the opposite end of the hall breaks her free. Startled, Usagi quickly backs into the apartment and shuts the door.

From the direction of the noise emerges Chibiusa, her face scrunched in anger. If she hadn't seen Rei, or rather known it really happened, she might have just left. But as she stands at the other end of the corridor she can only seethe. With what she can't even begin to put her finger on. But she doesn't like it and her curiosity rages at the opportunity before her.

The dark, pleated blue skirt billows around her as she stomps over to the recently shut door. However, just before she knocks – again – she runs her hands over her clothes. She smooths out the white shirt tucked into her shirt and brushes her hair over the puffed shoulders of the clothing. Her hand idles over her heart and she closes her eyes, taking several deep breaths. Once she's sure she's steeled herself she lightly raps her knuckles on the wood, she draws her hand back to her side and waits patiently.

"Coming!" the voice calls again. But unlike the first time, Usagi reaches the door a far quicker. Her wide eyes and surprised countenance are the first thing that Chibiusa notices. She watches the way Usagi's lips slowly slip into a smile – a smile that makes her heart melt. With a cute tilt of her head, Usagi raises a brow. "You look familiar..."

Chibiusa's right eye twitches and her heart flairs. She puckers her lips and her hands quickly find her hips. "What do you mean I look familiar? You know me dummy! Who else looks like me!?"

Usagi laughs, trying to disperse the tension already growing between them like always. Even if her little Chibi is all grown up or on her way. "But you're so much older now!" she exclaims while her eyes run over Chibiusa – not missing a single newly formed curve.

In retaliation, the pink haired girl sighs in an attempt to calm herself from both frustration and the fire running through her veins from Usagi's eyes on her. "Aren't you going to invite me in? Or are you going to make me stand out here?"

"Ah, right, right. Come in."

Usagi steps to the side and Chibiusa walks in with the importance of a queen, making sure to leave her shoes by the door in the process. Her gaze sweeps the room, feigning interest in the simple and plain décor. In truth her eyes can't help but always find their way back to Usagi herself. She's older now, still more so than Chibiusa herself, and has a glow about her in everything that she does. From the light footfalls to the way her fingers slip away from the doorknob as she shuts the door.

Despite her memories of Usagi and the visage of a Queen in the future, the woman before her appears just like a mother should. Her smile is warm and welcoming and her eyes are inviting. She dressed simply in a pink t-shirt, an off-white shirt and a pair of white socks. Chibiusa swallows down any anxiety she has and replaces them with words. "Is this really where you live?"

"Mm-hm." Usagi strides over to Chibiusa only to go past her, much to the teenager's dismay, and straight into the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?"

Suppressing the urge to utter why she's here in the first place, Chibiusa follows after her. "I doubt it." A strange look is shot her way before Usagi turns to the fridge, opening it. Chibiusa takes the moment to get closer, walking up behind her and leaning close. She peers into the fridge from over Usagi's shoulder, letting her breathe against her ear. "You don't have anything good. Are you still bumming off of Makoto's skills?"

"C-Chibiusa!" Usagi squirms and tries to slip away from her. But she's distracted by how close they are and they way her heart begins to beat. "I can make food just as good!" she defends while moving away, settling herself a few feet away.

Laughing, Chibiusa shuts the fridge with a rather proud smile on her face. "Ha, I could bake circles around you as a child. If you're lucky you've only now gotten as good as I was then!"

Usagi's cheeks turn red as she huffs from irritation, stomping out of the room and towards the living area. "Why did you even come back? To torture me I'm sure!"

"Are you saying being with me is torture!? I'm your daughter!"

Chibiusa hurries after her, grabbing onto her wrist just as they come to stand next to the small light blue couch. Hanging her head, Usagi clenches her free hand into a fist. "Why did you come back?" she asks softly, her words trembling.

A gentle tug on Usagi's wrist and the woman seems to crack. Chibiusa lets go of her wrist only to spin her around, hands on her hips. Her eyes lack any anger and hold only earnest want as she holds Usagi close to her. "Don't you love me?"

"I...Of course I love you Chibiusa."

It's all the permission the girl needs to surge forward and capture Usagi's lips. The blonde wiggles and tries to move, to stop this, but she can't get away. Not only will Chibiusa not let her, but something warm in the depth of her heart won't allow her to stop. Chibiusa clutches at Usagi's hips, slowly slipping her hands around to embrace her. Usagi can't help but react to the kiss; her knees seeming to turn to jelly as she leans toward her and her hands steadying themselves on Chibiusa's shoulders.

The moment lasts an eternity despite it only being a few seconds. But as they part, while still remaining close, all either can do is gaze at one another. Rather quickly, Usagi comes to and pulls away despite the want to stay near the younger woman. Chibiusa goes after her, following her to where she collapses on the edge of the couch. "What's wrong?" is all she can ask.

Usagi shakes her head in large swoops from left to right, "Everything! This isn't right."

But all Chibiusa can think of is how sweet the kiss was – of how _perfect_ it was! Never had she imagined she could feel such... bliss. Curse Sailor Mars, but the woman was right – Chibiusa can't deny that every second of that kiss was beyond amazing. Fitting for the way Rei spoke of her; like Usagi is a goddess rather than a mere Queen-to-be.

Despite Usagi's words, Chibiusa moves closer to her once more and kisses her softly. Their lips mesh together for only a second when Usagi pulls away, falling backward on the couch away from Chibiusa. Like a turtle on it's back, she can do nothing as Chibiusa lies half-next to her and half-on her, nuzzling her face into Usagi's neck. "I love you too," she murmurs against Usagi's smooth skin.

Usagi pauses, unable to break free from the way those words do her in. Her heart flutters and she can't stop the tears from building at the corners of her eyes. Because in all truth, she doesn't care about any of it – only that their love for one another is stronger than anything. That reality alone draws her arms up and wraps them around Chibiusa, holding her as she kisses the girl.

It's not until Usagi breaks the joining that she sees the stunned expression on Chibiusa's face. She can't help but laugh softly, the sound musical to Chibiusa's ears. "What's wrong now?"

Chibiusa can't stop the red from appearing on her cheeks, but she does well to hide it from Usagi. She returns her face to the side of Usagi's neck, kissing the skin as she speaks. "Why don't we see who can make the best cookies? Whoever wins gets something from the loser."

She can feel the heat rising to Usagi's face and smiles at her accomplishment, relishing in the fact that no matter what this will continue. Despite her mind repeatedly cursing Rei, she can't help but love that Usagi doesn't dare to relinquish her hold on her.


End file.
